Sean Changi
| age =10 (at debut) | birthday =June 1st | gender =Male | eyes =Blue | hair =Black | class =Pokemon Trainer | badges =Hora League (0) | ribbons = | symbols = | current league =Hora League | previous leagues = | partner = | previous partner = | starter =Sean's Fennekin | relatives =Professor Changi (Father) Austin Changi (Cousin) | hometown =Eden Town | residence = | story debut =Journey to the Starting Line | movie debut = }} Sean Changi (とびチャン, Tobi Chan) is a Pokemon Trainer from Eden Town, and the son of Professor Changi. Currently he is the main character of Pokémon - Re:coded. Overview Character On the wiki, Sean has a different name than his game counterpart(s) and is an upstart trainer from Eden Town. Being the first and only child of the Professor, Sean has always been fascinated with Pokémon, even from a young age. He admired his father and his late cousin, from afar until the age of ten, where he started his journey with Fennekin, a pokémon he asked his father for specifically. He has the goal of becoming the next Pokémon League Champion, and as such defeat the current champion. He also aims to defeat Hope and his Frontier Brains of the Hora Battle Frontier. It was later revealed that he has the ability to communicate with Pokémon telepathically, reading their hearts using Aura. He currently travels alone, wanting to get the hang of traveling before making human friends, he has heard the stories of Silus and Jason Reid and their exploits prior to his trek and hopes to meet them in battle. Due to his natural skill with training and befriending Pokémon, his father has granted him the title of "The Trainer" marking him as one of the Pokédex Holders, a title he takes pride in. Personality A happy go lucky kid, full of energy, Sean is always on the move, often not thinking about where to go next, only that he has to get there asap. He is often running people, Pokémon, or obstacles over as he runs from place to place, always looking for a new Pokémon companion. He is one of a kind and his father has high hopes for his son, but is scared due to his sons knack of getting into trouble. Abilities Aura Control: Born with this strange ability, Sean is able to sense and utilize Aura. While he is still in training to control this, he has a strange link to any Pokémon who also uses this energy. Heart Reading: As an extension of his Aura Control he is able to read the hearts and emotions of Pokémon. This allows him to become friends with even Legendary Pokémon. Training Prowess Battle Tactician Pokémon This listing is of Sean's known Pokémon. They change often depending on his preference; On Hand Sean does not keep the same party at all times, rather he alternates between those he has recently captured and those stored with his Father. Due to the intense connection he holds with his starter, she doesn't spend much time away from him however. With Prof. Changi Borrowed These are the Pokémon which Sean does not own, but has borrowed from other trainers, to date he has only borrowed one Pokémon and it belongs to his father. Badges This is a listing of all of Sean's known badges; Hora League Quotes *(To his Father) "I will become a Pokémon Master, even if it kills me." *(To a Team Rocket Grunt) "Think about you and your Pokémon, what do you strive to achieve going down this path?" Trivia *Sean's theme song is Reach For The Stars by Cash Cash. *Sean's based on myself (the Author) if I were a trainer. However his appearance is of of the X and Y series. *Sean is meant to parallel a few canon characters; :*His relation to the regional Professor, parallels both Dawn (Sapphire)/Brendan (Ruby) from the Ruby and Sapphire games, but also Green/Blue/Gary Oak from the original series. :*His aura based abilities are based on Ash's and Sir Aaron's. :*His ability to touch the hearts of Pokémon is based on that of N's from the Black and White games. :*He holds a member of the Pikachu family, having a Pichu, similarly to that of Ash and Richie. :*He witnessed a Ho-Oh when starting out, paralleling Ash's first and third adventure. Sprites Pokemon_x_and_y.png Appearances Category:Trainers Category:Characters Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Re:coded